Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
To increase throughput in a wireless communication network, a wireless communication device may use various encoding and decoding techniques. These techniques may access memory within the device in order to store and retrieve data. However, memory access schemes may cause conflicts that disrupt or degrade communications. Therefore, benefits may be realized by systems and methods for accessing memory during parallel turbo decoding.